1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of sinter and, more particularly, to the crushing of sinter to size it for further use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, in the manufacture of sinter, the sinter material, after it is composed, is crushed to a more or less uniform size. To perform this operation a crushing device is required. The crushing device usually comprises a grate of beams mounted horizontally (sometimes sloped). The beams are parallel and spaced apart. Crushing arms are arranged to move interspaced between the beams such that sinter material deployed upon the grate is forced between the beams and, thus, crushed to a more or less uniform size.
Such an arrangement of the beams and crushing arms causes a high degree of localized stress to be exerted on the beams resulting in fatigue and consequential breakage of the beams. This problem is augmented by the heat inherent in the sinter material as it is deployed onto the grate from sintering furnaces.
Since the crushing action is localized on the grate to a particular portion of the beams, a high degree of wear rapidly develops on the beams.
The result of these two problem areas is a need for frequent replacement of the beams with attendant downtime of the crushing device and significant replacement costs. There is a need for a crushing device which can overcome these downtime and replacement cost factors by increasing the life of the grate.